wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Daffy Duck cartoons
That is a list of the various animated cartoons featuring Daffy Duck. Daffy Duck shorts 1937-1968 All cartoons featuring Daffy Duck are numbered.Cameos don't count and thus are not numbered. All LTs until 1944 are in B&W unless specified. See Porky Pig Filmography, Bugs Bunny Filmography, & Speedy Gonzales Filmography for Cross References. 1937 001*''Porky's Duck Hunt'' (LT) - with Porky Pig 1938 002*''Daffy Duck & Woody Woodpecker'' (MM) - with Woody Woodpecker 003*''What Price Porky'' (LT) - with Porky Pig 004*''Porky & Daffy'' (LT) - with Porky Pig 005*''The Daffy Doc'' (LT) - with Porky Pig 006*''Duck Hunting'' (MM) - with Woody Woodpecker 1939 007*''Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur'' (MM) 008*''Scalp Trouble'' (LT) - with Porky Pig 009*''Wise Quacks'' (LT) - with Porky Pig Cameo: *''Naughty Neighbors'' a "Porky Pig" cartoon. 1940 All cartoons co-star Porky Pig. 010*''Porky's Last Stand'' (LT) 011*''You Ought to Be in Pictures'' (LT) 1941 All cartoons Co star Porky Pig. 012*''A Coy Decoy'' (LT) 013*''The Henpecked Duck'' (LT) 1942 014*''Conrad the Sailor'' (MM) 015*''After The Duck (LT) -with Woody Woodpecker 016*The Impatient Patient'' (LT) 017*''The Daffy Duckaroo'' (LT) 018*''My Favorite Duck'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - Color - with Porky Pig 1943 019*''To Duck or Not to Duck'' (LT) - Color - with Elmer Fudd. First Daffy/Elmer pairing. 020*''The Wise Quacking Duck'' (LT) - Color 021*''Yankee Doodle Daffy'' (LT) - Color - with Porky Pig 022*''Porky Pig's Feat'' (LT) - with Porky Pig". Bugs Bunny marks first joint on-screen appearance with Daffy in B&W. 023*''Scrap Happy Daffy'' (LT) - Last appearance in B&W 024*''Daffy – The Commando'' (LT) - Color Cameo: *''A Corny Concerto'' (MM) - Possible appearance - Features a Daffy like Character 1944 025*''Tom Turk and Daffy'' (LT) - with Porky Pig 026*''Tick Tock Tuckered'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig 027*''Duck Soup to Nuts'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig 028*''Slightly Daffy'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig 029*''The Daffy Duck Polka'' (LT) - with Woody Woodpecker 030*''The Stupid Cupid'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Elmer Fudd. 1945 031*''Draftee Daffy'' (LT) 032*''Ain't That Ducky'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) 033*''Nasty Quacks'' (MM) 1946 034*''Book Revue'' (LT) 035*''Baby Bottleneck'' (LT) - with Porky Pig. 036*''Daffy Doodles'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig. 037*''Bell-Duck'' (MM) - with Woody Woodpecker 038*''The Great Piggy Bank Robbery'' (LT) 1947 039*''Birth of a Notion'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) 040*''Along Came Daffy'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Yosemite Sam. 041*''A Pest in the House'' (MM) - with Elmer Fudd. 042*''Mexican Joyride'' (LT) 1948 043*''What Makes Daffy Duck?'' (LT) - with Elmer Fudd. 044*''Daffy Duck Slept Here'' (MM) - with Porky Pig. 045*''The Up-Standing Sitter'' (LT) 046*''You Were Never Duckier'' (MM) - with Henery Hawk. 047*''Daffy Dilly'' (MM) 048*''The Stupor Salesman'' (LT) 049*''Riff Raffy Daffy'' (MM) - with Porky Pig. 1949 050*''Wise Quackers'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Elmer Fudd. 051*''Holiday For Drumsticks'' (MM) 052*''Daffy Duck Hunt'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig. 1950 053*''Boobs in the Woods'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig. 054*''The Scarlet Pumpernickel'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Henery Hawk, Sylvester, Melissa Duck. 055*''His Bitter Half'' (MM) 056*''Golden Yeggs'' (MM) - with Porky Pig. 057*''The Ducksters'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig. 1951 058*''Rabbit Fire'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - Hunter's Trilogy: Part 1/3 - with Bugs Bunny & Elmer Fudd. 059*''Drip-Along Daffy'' (MM) - with Porky Pig. 060*''The Prize Pest'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig. 1952 061*''Thumb Fun'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig. 062*''Cracked Quack'' (MM) - with Porky Pig. 063 *''Rabbit Seasoning'' (MM) - Hunter's Trilogy: Part 2/3 - with Bugs Bunny & Elmer Fudd. 064*''The Super Snooper'' (LT) 065*''Fool Coverage'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig. 1953 066*''Duck Amuck'' (MM) 067*''Muscle Tussle'' (MM) 068*''Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century'' (MM) - with Porky Pig & Marvin the Martian. First pairing of Daffy and Marvin. 069*''Duck! Rabbit, Duck!'' (MM) - Hunter's Trilogy: Part 3/3 - with Bugs Bunny & Elmer Fudd. 1954 070*''Design for Leaving'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Elmer Fudd. 071*''Quack Shot'' (LT) - with Elmer Fudd. 072*''My Little Duckaroo'' (MM) - with Porky Pig. 1955 073*''Beanstalk Bunny'' (MM) - with Bugs Bunny & Elmer Fudd. 074*''Stork Naked'' (MM) 075*''This Is a Life?'' (MM) - with Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam & Granny. 076*''Dime to Retire'' (LT) - with Porky Pig. Cameo: *''Sahara Hare'' (LT) - Starring Bugs Bunny. Cameo appearance by Daffy 1956 077*''The High and the Flighty'' (MM) - with Foghorn Leghorn. 078*''Rocket Squad'' (MM) - with Porky Pig. 079*''Stupor Duck'' (LT) 080*''A Star Is Bored'' (LT) - with Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd & Yosemite Sam. 081*''Deduce, You Say!'' (LT) - with Porky Pig. 1957 082*''Ali Baba Bunny'' (MM) - with Bugs Bunny 083*''Boston Quackie'' (LT) - with Porky Pig. 084*''Ducking the Devil'' (MM) - with Taz. Only Daffy/Taz pairing. 085*''Show Biz Bugs'' (LT) - with Bugs Bunny. 1958 086*''Don't Axe Me'' (MM) - with Elmer Fudd. 087*''Robin Hood Daffy'' (MM) - with Porky Pig. 1959 088*''China Jones'' (LT) - with Porky Pig. 089*''People Are Bunny'' (MM) - with Bugs Bunny. Cameo: *''Apes of Wrath (MM) ''- Starring Bugs Bunny. 1960 090*''Person To Bunny'' (MM) - with Bugs Bunny & Elmer Fudd 1961 091*''The Abominable Snow Rabbit'' (LT) - with Bugs Bunny. 092*''Daffy's Inn Trouble'' (LT) - with Porky Pig. 1962 093*''Quackodile Tears'' (MM) 095*''Good Noose'' (LT) 1963 096*''Fast Buck Duck'' (MM) 097*''The Million Hare'' (LT) - with Bugs Bunny 098*''Aqua Duck'' (MM) 1964 099 Daffy's Gold Mine ''MM -with Sylvester. 100*The Iceman Ducketh'' (LT) - with Bugs Bunny. 1965 101''It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House'' (LT) - with Sylvester, Granny & Speedy Gonzales. First Daffy/Speedy pairing. 102*''Moby Duck'' (LT) - with Speedy Gonzales. 103*''Assault and Peppered'' (MM) - with Speedy Gonzales. 104*''Well Worn Daffy'' (LT) - with Speedy Gonzales. 105*''Suppressed Duck'' (LT) - Final solo Daffy cartoon 106*''Corn on the Cop'' (MM) - with Porky Pig & Granny. Final Daffy/Porky pairing. 107*''Tease for Two'' (LT) - with the Goofy Gophers. Only Daffy/Goofy Gophers pairing. 108*''Chili Corn Corny'' (LT) - with Speedy Gonzales. 109*''Go Go Amigo'' (MM) - with Speedy Gonzales. 1966 All cartoons co-star Speedy Gonzales. 110*''The Astroduck'' (or Astro Duck) (LT) 111*''Muchos Locos'' (MM) 112*''Mexican Mousepiece'' (MM) 113*''Daffy Rents'' (LT) 114*''A-Haunting we will Go'' (LT) - with Witch Hazel. 115*''Snow Excuse'' (MM) 116*''A Squeak in the Deep'' (LT) 116*''Feather Finger'' (MM) 117*''Swing Ding Amigo'' (LT) 118*''A Taste of Catnip'' (MM) 1967 All cartoons co-star Speedy Gonzales. 119*''Daffy's Diner'' (MM) 120*''Quacker Tracker'' (LT) 121*''Music Mice-trohttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0062010/ (MM) 122*The Spy Swatter'' (LT) 123*''Speedy Ghost to Town'' (MM) 124*''Rodent to Stardom'' (LT) 125*''Go Away Stowaway'' (MM) 126*''Fiesta Fiasco'' (LT) 1968 All cartoons co-star Speedy Gonzales. 127*''Skyscraper Caper'' (LT) 128*''See Ya Later Gladiator'' (LT) - Final theatrical "Daffy Duck" cartoon until 1980. Post-Golden Age cartoons featuring Daffy Duck 1972 *''The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie: "Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies" 1980 *The Yolk's on You'' (originally part of Daffy Duck's Easter Egg-Citement) *''The Chocolate Chase'' (originally part of Daffy Duck's Easter Egg-Citement) *''Daffy Flies North'' (originally part of Daffy Duck's Easter Egg-Citement) *''Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century'' - First theatrical "Daffy Duck" cartoon since 1968. Second Daffy/Marvin pairing. 1987 *''The Duxorcist'' (LT) - Starring Melissa 1988 *''The Night of the Living Duck'' (MM) - Final cartoon where Daffy is voiced by Mel Blanc. 1990 *''Box-Office Bunny'' (LT) - Starring Bugs Bunny; First cartoon where Daffy is voiced by Jeff Bergman. *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' 1991 *''(Blooper) Bunny'' (MM) - Starring Bugs Bunny, voiced by Jeff Bergman 1992 *''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers'' (LT) - Starring Bugs Bunny, voiced by Jeff Bergman 1993 *''Animaniacs'' 1995 *''Carrotblanca'' - voiced by Joe Alaskey 1996 *''Superior Duck'' (LT) - voiced by Frank Gorshin 1998 * Histeria! 2003 *''Attack of the Drones'' (LT) - voiced by Jeff Bennett *''Duck Dodgers'' TV series; First cartoon where Daffy is voiced by Joe Alaskey. 2004 *''Daffy Duck for President'' - voiced by Joe Alaskey 2006 *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' - voiced by Joe Alaskey 2011 *''The Looney Tunes Show'' - voiced by Jeff Bergman 2012 *''Daffy's Rhapsody'' (LT) - voiced by Mel Blanc (Archive Sound) Category:Filmographies Category:Animated shorts Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts